


Side Effects

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Miraculous Side Effects, Side Effects, Truth Serum, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Marinette might've forgotten to tell her team something. Oops.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 16
Kudos: 681





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Truth Serum, and then I wanted to do something with the Miraculous side effects, so...

Truth serum _sucks._

Villain-of-the-week had decided to put Ladybug and Red Robin in a room currently filling with a strange gas. Of course, the one week they get captured, is the one week that none of the other Bats are around to help. Bruce was off-world with the League, Dick had taken Damian on a "brother-bonding camping trip", and Jason was off doing whatever Jason does.

"Look Mike- can I call you Mike?"

"No!"

"Alright Mike. It's been a really long week, and I just wanna go home. Could you just let us out? Please?"

"Hmm..no!"

Marinette let determination fill her. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way then."

"Nice try, Ladybug. Those doors are solid titanium. You're not going anywhere! As soon as my truth gas fills up the room, I'll know everything I want to about you. Why don't you two wave to the camera? It's live streaming!" He gave a cackle as the gentle hiss of the gas filled the room.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think they'd learn _not_ to give away the plan in the monologue."

She feigned annoyance, covering her panic as she searched for a way out. "I know right? And this one wasn't even good!"

"My monologue was fine!"

"Suuuure Mike."

"Stop calling me that! I'm Gas Man!"

Marinette snorted. "That's actually almost worse than Condiment King, Mike."

"Hey! You actually meant that.." He complained from the microphone.

"What's wrong, _Mike_? You sound a little _gassy_."

"Shut up! Who are you?"

He answered immediately. "The world's second greatest detective."

"Fine. You won't answer the identity questions, so I'll try my other ones. What's your worst memory? And don't try to fight it, I only want to get to know you.."

He grunted as the throbbing in his head started. "I'm-I'm good, thanks." Marinette rubbed his back, glaring at the camera. " _Nrrgh_. My worst memory is when - _crap_ that hurts- Nightwing tried to send me to Arkham for thinking Batman was still alive.."

"Ladybug, it's your turn! What's the name of your first love?"

She tried to joke with it. "J-Justice- ah!" She managed to hold it off for a few more seconds before falling to her knees, with Red Robin helping her to the corner. "A-Adrien Agreste!"

"How interesting! What's your worst memory?"

Her eyes glazed over. "During the Syren attack, only about fifty people made it to the high rooftops. My parents, and most of my friends didn't. Knowing-" Her voice broke as her breathing picked up. "t-that I was the only one that could bring them all back, and the stress of saving Paris from _Gabriel_ " She spat his name. "has to be my w-worst."

Red Robin had his arms around her, whispering reassurances. "They'll come soon, Treasure. Just hold out a little longer."

She gave a shaky laugh, still breathing hard. "Times like these, I really miss Lucky Charm." Her new suit was her own design. Cute and functional, but she no longer had her powers, as the earrings remained with Master Fu in Paris.

"Enough sappy stuff! Ladybug, what's your true identity?"

"Ladybug." Grinding his teeth, the villain pushed a button, sending freezing air into the room through a small vent.

"Tell me, or you two freeze. You only have about ten minutes before the room gets too cold for humans."

Ladybug gave the camera a defiant look. "Red's suit has insulation, and a heater. So that won't work on him, Fart Boy. And I already told you who I am. I'm Ladybug."

"It's Gas Man! And a little birdy told me that ladybugs can go into hibernation through wintertime. Care to test my theory?"

Her teeth began chattering almost immediately, even as Tim put his cape around her shoulders, taking of the cowl, with only a domino mask to protect his identity. "N-not really."

"Tell me, or you die!"

"I already did, you stupid moron. It won't work if I'm already telling the truth. If I get out of here, I'm kicking your butt!"

"What's he talking about hibernation? And it's a _when_."

Burrowing in the corner, she started feeling sleepy, and began to slur her words together. "It's an if, Love. L'dybug holders can go into hibernation if they get too cold. Cat has a higher temper'ture 'n winter to b'lance it. The side-effects were stronger wit' me. It's why I w's a natural L'dybug. I have a creation soul. P'rfect match for the miraculous. S'rry, but you'll be on your own for the rest 'f this. Kick his 'utt." She slurred, eyes starting to droop.

"No no no! It's date night, remember? So you can't sleep yet!"

She gave him a sleepy smile, looking around curiously. "L've? Wh't happened to all your furniture? Your 'partment's s' empty.."

"Yep, it's really empty, so you have to help me pick out new stuff! We can go shopping tonight."

"I like sh'pping." Her expression sharpened for a moment, giving him hope, that was quickly shot down. "You need a 'aircut. It looks m'ssy."

"I know it does, so you should wake up, so you can fix it!"

Her eyes closed, not re-opening, even as he began to shake her. "Wake up! I need you! I can't lose you too.." After a full minute of attempts at waking her, he bowed his head over hers, before sending a murderous look at the camera, making the man behind it all shudder. "When I get out of here, _Mike_. I'm going to hurt you. Slowly and painfully. I think I'll break your toes first, and then your fingers. I think your wrist, and femur, just to make sure you won't be walking free for a while. Then, a few ribs, maybe your collarbone. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't puncture any organs." He shrugged, tilting his head. "Well most of them. Just enough to keep you alive, but no more." He growled at him. "You're going to regret this."

Feigning confidence, Gas Man tried to get him to give up. "Just tell me who she is, and I'll let you go."

"She already did. You heard her. She is Ladybug. Through and through." An idea coming to mind, he screams his best friend's name. "Superboy!"

"No!"

After a few moments of silence, the titanium doors were ripped off their hinges, showing the worried face of Superboy. "Red? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Take her to the tower, and set up the medbay for hypothermia. Go!"

Settling her into his arms, Connor looked back at his best friend, who had a fiery look in his eye. "What about you?"

"I'll call when I need you. I need to follow up on a promise." He gave a look to the camera.

"Actually, I think that was all the questions for today! Bye now!" He shut off the cameras, and hit the button for the explosive charges hidden around the base.

Feeling the ground shake, Tim curled his hands into fists and glared at the floor. "Let's just go. I'll catch up with him later." Conner picks him up, and they fly away.

A few days later, Tim is typing away at his laptop in the Tower as Marinette's heart monitor picks up, signalling that she's woken up. Jumping up from his chair, he grabs her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it.

Her eyes flutter open as she looks around spotting him. Her lips curve into a tired smile. 

"How're you feeling?"

She opens her mouth, but all that comes out is a croak. Tim fills up a water cup for her. Her voice is still a bit raspy from disuse, but it sounds less like she swallowed a chainsaw made of sandpaper. "Much better. How long was I out?"

"Four days."

Moving to get up, she starts talking. "Well, then I guess I have work to do. I've probably fallen behind in commissions, not to mention the fact that I was supposed to go shopping with Cassie.."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Marinette, you're not going anywhere. _You flatlined._ I know you have obligations, but you can't just get up and start working after a near-death experience." He lightly pushed her shoulder back into the bed.

Grumbling, she folded her arms. "Well aren't you just the biggest hypocrite in the world, Mr. I-literally-got-shot-and-and-was-trying-to-get-out-of-bed-for-a-board-meeting."

"I'm not the one that went into _hibernation_. I get to be the hypocrite."

"That's not fair at all."

As they started bickering, Bart zoomed in. "Mari! You're awake! That's so crash! I'm getting Kon and Cassie." He gave her a quick hug, and zoomed out to find the others.

She watched him go with a small smile that turned wider as he sped back, Conner and Cassie on his tail. After a quick round of hugs, Cassie immediately began scolding her as the boys looked on in amusement. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, how dare you not tell _your team_ that you could literally _die_ if you get too cold? Even Tim has a heater in his suit, and he has literally no self-preservation skills! I swear you two are perfect for each other." Everyone nodded, except Tim who protested loudly. "Also, how does the hibernation still happen? You don't exactly have the earrings anymore.."

Marinette held up a finger as she drank another sip of water for her weak throat. "For starters, I actually meant to put in a heater, but I forgot." 

"I already put one in." Tim interjected. 

She gave him a grateful smile and continued in her explanation. "Secondly, even if I don't wear the earrings, the side-effects are still there. I can go into hibernation if I get cold, and I'm always tired in winter. It's a bit stronger for me than regular holders, so that's why it can be fatal. Normally I would just sleep for a few days. I also get more cuddly." 

"That actually explains a lot." She had been practically draping herself over everyone, Bart especially, as he had the highest body temperature, by way of his powers. 

"Also, plants love me, which is why Ivy likes me so much." More nods. "Also, I'm like, super scared of wasps and ants. It always feels like they're about to eat me." 

"Ok, that one's super weird." Tim and Conner nod in agreement. 

"Yeah, but Mari, _whatelseisthere?_ " 

"That was all the stuff for normal holders. Since I'm a bit more powerful than most of the others, I have a few more, but they're pretty weird. You guys all heard that part on the video that I'm assuming you watched?" Nods all around. "Honestly, my weirdest one is my blood. When I'm scared, or if I feel threatened, my blood can turn yellow? Honestly, it kinda looks like pee, so I usually try to avoid getting cut when I'm scared." 

"As your boyfriend, you can't think why I would ever need to know any of this?" Tim raises a brow at her, looking exasperated. 

She winced. "Okay, but I did tell you about the black light one. And the plants." 

"Yeah, but only one of those could ever have any bearing in a fight." 

Conner looked confused. "Wait, what black light one?" 

"When I see black light, I'm attracted to it?" She sees Bart wiggling his eyebrows. "Not like that, Bart. It's more like I just want to touch it? I can fight it, but I still want to touch it." 

Cassie snorts. "So, like a moth, but with black lights?" 

Marinette took a moment to process that before bursting out laughing. "Can you imagine Gabriel being attracted to lights?" The others snicker at the mental image. "Ok, but the last one I can think of right now is my poison." 

" _Poison?!_ " She shrinks back at the simultaneous cry from the other four Titans. 

She starts back-tracking. "It's not really all that dangerous to humans! Promise! It just makes them a little light-headed is all. It comes out of here," she held up her wrist, showing then a small indent, that seemed to have some kind of greenish liquid inside. "and I can use it on my enemies if I need to. It's why I always wear the cuffs." 

Cassie speaks slowly. "You've been working with the team for a little over a year now, and you didn't think to even tell us you had literal _poison_ in your arms?" 

"It sounds worse when you put it like that. It's more like I just didn't want to ruin anything?" She sounds unsure. 

"Marinette, it wouldn't ruin anything for any of us. Cassie and Conner can literally fly, Bart can run so fast he can _time travel_ , and I've been swinging around on rooftops since I was thirteen. We just would've made an antidote for the poison, and kept you away from wasps. It's not that big of a deal." He hugs her as Bart takes a picture. 

She looks around at all of them apologetically. "I'm sorry guys. Honestly, I kinda forgot about some of them. I don't exactly see a lot of black lights, and the rest used to be pretty much balanced out, but I'm not exactly in Paris anymore, and Chat isn't here, so.." She cut herself off with a yawn. 

"It's forgiven, but don't do it again." 

"We're good dude. Can wetesttheblacklightthing? Icangetoneforyou-" 

"Sure Bart. Honestly, I should probably test myself for more side-effects, because as I said, I forgot some, so that'd be fun." She yawned again. "Maybe tomorrow though." 

"Yes, _tomorrow, Bart_." Cassie started. "And Marinette, I forgive you, but can you please try not to forget to tell us something that could kill you? Please?" She looked absolutely exasperated with the girl on the bed. 

Marinette brought her shoulders to her ears. "Yeah. Sorry Cassie.." 

"Don't worry about it. We'll leave you two alone." She herded Conner and Bart out of the room, leaving Tim and Marinette. 

She looked anxious about what he would say, so he decided to reassure her. "Marinette, I'm not exactly happy you kept this from us, but I understand why you did." She nodded, and he continued. "I can't lose you, Treasure." She reached up for a hug, pulling him down next to her. 

"I really am sorry Tim. Are we okay?" 

"Always." Smiling sleepily, she burrowed into his side and let herself doze off. 

Tim loved moments like this. As Ladybug and Red Robin, they always have to be strong, calculating, and reliable. They have to be heroes. But here, together, they can be themselves. They can be just Marinette and Tim. 

The vigilante smiles at his sleeping girlfriend. She looks more peaceful than she ever does awake. 

Huh. _Maybe domestic life wouldn't be so bad after all._


End file.
